Dearest Diary
by KiraHardy
Summary: PG-13 only bc it's HD. Draco and Harry both are forced to keep journals. These are their thoughts. OotP spoilers. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


September 1st  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy. You may know me as the pompous git that likes to make Harry Potter's life a living hell.but I've changed. I can almost hear you scoffing now.  
My mother, Narcissa, told me to write a diary of sorts to get my 'bottled up' emotions out. If Father knew I was actually doing it, I'd most likely spend the next few days in the dungeons b/c Malfoy's do NOT write diaries. Speaking of father, Lucius decided to over throw Voldemort over the summer. To borrow a phrase from Granger, What an IDIOT! Voldemort found out before father could do anything and AK'd him straight to Hell.  
Malfoy Manor is a much better place without him. Mother is now able to decorate the house as she has always wanted, and I've become the man of the house. For my first act in my new position, I freed the house elves. Father used to beat the poor buggers, so when he died, the elves celebrated for days. During one of their many parties, I came down and surprised them all with socks. What a site it was to see all of them in tears of joy.I bet that you could hear them all the way to Diagon Alley! Anyway, I told them all that they were free to leave, but if they wanted to stay that I would pay them. Of course they didn't really want any money.knowing that Lucius Malfoy was dead and gone was enough for them. Instead of just giving them money anyway, I opted to give them all of Father's robes and muggle clothes.they shrunk them all and have been wearing them ever since. While buying school supplies in Diagon Alley, I ran into Blaise Zabini. It seems that Blaise had become well known during the summer for his work as hair designer for the Womanly Witches Modeling Agency. I promptly invited him back to my house after a small trip to Muggle London. I desperately needed a new wardrobe, so I visited one of my favourite clothing outlets and a few of what they call 'vintage' stores. When we arrived back at the Manor, Blaise went to work on my hair. I have wanted to cut my hair for so long, but as Father put it: Malfoys are not short-haired sissies. Well Father, this is what I think of your stupid rules. *snip snip* Blaise cut it short enough for me to be able to spike it, and when he was finished, I took a look in the mirror. Damn. If I were Potter, I'd be drooling all over me. Oh Shite.now you know my secret. I am writing this entry as I am on the Hogwarts Express. Crabbe and Goyle, being the exceptional idiots that they are, have not even recognized me in my long black trench and spiked collar. I spotted Potter on the Platform, looking delightful as usual, with his messy hair and emerald eyes. I can hear his voice now, as I made sure to grab the compartment next to his, Granger's and the Weasel's. They're laughing, I'm not quite sure what about, but all I know is that the way Harry laughs is perfect. Not a low bellow or high pitched laugh but just right. Ugh. I'm getting all mushy.and Malfoy's are not allowed to be mushy, damn it! I should go over there.I'd love to see the expressions on their face when they see the new and greatly improved Draco Malfoy. I'm back.I walked over there and stood in the doorway, hoping that Harry would be the first to notice me. To my delight, he was. And for once, I was glad that the annoying little blighter Creevey was around to capture Harry's expression with his camera. I will make him give me a copy of it as soon as it is developed. So what exactly happened? Potter's jaws dropped to the floor as he did a double take of my figure. "Malfoy?" He stuttered, checking out my new appearance. I gave him my deadly smirk and replied, "Potter, I see the summer treated you well." Even though his face was flushed, one could still tell that he was nicely tanned, and the shirt that he wore was surprisingly one that clung to his Quidditch toned figure nicely. I think that Granger couldn't believe what she saw, as she clutched on to the Weasel's hand, I'm assuming to reassure her self that he's her boyfriend. "I'm sorry to hear about the death of your father, Malfoy. It must have been hard for you and your mother." Harry was actually being nice to me. Maybe we can have a decent conversation. "Thanks for your condolences, Potter," I replied, as Weasel's eyes opened wide, "It was Father's own fault though, attempting to do such a stupid thing as that. Mother and I are doing fine, as we strengthened the wards around the house. Suffice to say that we won't be getting any visits from Voldielocks any time soon." Harry laughed. "I like the new look, Malfoy.I guess its good to be able to live your own life for once, and not have to worry about well.being a Malfoy." It seemed that I overestimated Potter, because he hit my feelings precisely on the dot. I smiled as I told them I needed to retreat back to my cabin to change into my school robes. The golden trio is most likely sitting over there now, asking themselves 'what the hell happened', no doubt. I can see that we're almost to Hogwarts, so I will try to write more when I can.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Journal,  
I suppose that is how I should start.the only experience I've ever had with a journal was in 2nd year when Ginny had been possessed by Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. Anyway, I wouldn't be writing this, except for the fact that Hermione is making me. Let's see if I can guess why.hmm. my godfather, Sirius Black died 2 years ago and I was finally told the truth from Dumbledore, and last year Voldemort managed to slip through the Order's hands again. It's the beginning of the 7th Year, and I have a feeling that it's going to be the year I become either a murderer or the victim. And what's much worse, is that I could have not been the boy who lived! There were two wizards born at the end of July all those years ago: Neville Longbottom and myself. But that idiot Voldemort, who didn't wait to see who would acquire the stronger powers, chose to kill me as a baby, and by casting the Avada Kedavra on me, he sealed his own fate. According to Dumbledore, I'm full of more magic than Voldemort will ever be capable of. When I received my O.W.L's, the summer after 5th year, I hadn't done as bad as I thought I might have, and I did receive the exemplary marks in Defense against the Dark Arts. But nothing could prepare me for the letter that I received this year. The Ministry of Magic sent me permission to practice magic over the summer! Cornelius Fudge finally understood what was happening all around him, and he fully acknowledged that Voldemort had returned. He promptly made sure the wizarding world knew everything, excluding the fact that Voldemort broke in to the Ministry's location twice in 2 years.  
  
This summer was the greatest summer I've ever had at the Dursley's! I showed them my letter from the ministry, and gave a little demonstration with my wand. Needless to say, I was able to do whatever I pleased the entire summer! I was lucky not to have any homework over the summer, but I decided to work on practicing more defenses and a few other things that I wished to learn. I found a book in my trunk that kind of appeared out of no where, but I could tell whom it was from, because the book's title was Animagus: A step by step guide (and how not to get caught). My days were spent practicing hex after curse, studying the Animagus Guide, and then calling Ron, Hermione, or Remy and not letting them know about any of the practicing I had been doing. By the end of the summer, when I returned for 2 weeks stay at 12 Grimmauld Place, I was able to do all sorts of nifty things. I had been able to successfully use wandless magic, I could do any curse or hex that I wanted, transfiguration and charms had become so much easier to me, and I found my Animagus form, that my parents would have been proud of.I can turn myself easily into a beautiful Phoenix.  
  
I didn't let Hermione or Ron know what I could do when I arrived at Grimmauld Place. I just let them tell me everything about their summer and what they had been up to. They weren't able to use magic over the summer as I was, but they got to help Fred and George at the Joke Shop for a little while. Dumbledore actually made an appearance at Grimmauld place to talk to me the day before we went to get school supplies at Diagon Alley. The two of us went up to the room Ron and I slept in and Dumbledore sealed the door. "Show me what you know, Harry." He told me with his trademark twinkle in his eye. Less than a minute later, I was sitting in front of Dumbledore, in Phoenix form. All Dumbledore could do was smile at me, until he said "Harry, I believe you are the fastest wizard in history to become an accomplished Animagus. In only 2 months, you have managed one of the toughest forms to recreate. It took your father and Sirius a year to be able to join Remus." I turned back into human form and beamed proudly at him. "Thanks, sir." With that, I showed him some wandless magic, I brought my finger up in front of me, and wrote out "thanks, sir" in a green light.  
Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle even more, and then he did something that he had never done. He gave me a quick hug, then produced his wand and transfigured one of the beds into a small bug. "Show me some of the curses you've taught yourself." I did each curse I had mastered, first with my wand, then if I knew I could do it wandless, I did it without the wand. Dumbledore was so pleased. I also told him that I had not had any dreams over the summer involving Voldemort, which meant none since Sirius' death. I tried my best to keep my mind shut from his presence, and apparently, it had been working. Dumbledore told me that upon my return to school, I would be taking up a few extra classes with him, adding to the Occlumency that he took over teaching me during 6th year. He also gave me permission to be able to continue the D.A., on account that the O.W.L. levels and N.E.W.T.S of the previous year's members were all extraordinary, and the younger members from the group had done well on final exams, too.  
  
The next day we took a trip to Diagon Alley and ran into Draco Malfoy, who wasn't accompanied by those big goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He actually didn't bother us at all, just nodded and walked on. I considered that slightly strange, but took nothing of it, as Hermione informed me that Lucius was killed shortly after he escaped from Azkaban in July. He didn't look too bad; I guess the Malfoy charm lasts even through grief. I've always thought that he was beautiful, even though he was always such an asshole. I wish that I would have become his friend at the beginning of 1st year, it would have saved so much trouble. Oh, I'm not saying that I made a mistake choosing Ron, I'm just saying that I would have liked to been friends with Draco as well.  
  
Today, I'm on the train to school, in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, laughing halfheartedly at their jokes. Neville and Ron are playing Wizard's Chess, and Hermione is telling the girls once again how Ron asked her out. I'm glad they aren't paying much attention to me. Hang on, someone just knocked on the door. It's Draco.  
  
He just left our compartment, and all I can say is "Damn!" He cut his hair since the other day and it makes him look even more attractive. He also is wearing a dark shade of eyeliner around his eyes, making him look slightly more gothic, as muggles would put it. And what's going on with me? I even told him he looked good. He had that patented smirk on his face when he left back for his compartment, I thought I would lose it right there. Shite.You probably just guessed the truth. I, Harry James Potter, have had a major crush on Mr. Draco Malfoy, since last year.  
  
Well, Hermione wants to read this, and I don't think I'm going to let her. I think this Journal will do me some good over the coming year, so I'm going to try to continue to write in it. I've got to go and get my school robes on, so I'll write later.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
September 2nd  
  
Hello Again, Dearest Diary! *insert smirk here*  
  
Actually, I woke up in a wonderful mood, so I decided to document it before I head off to Arithmancy. Last night, as is customary, Dumbledore held the annual Welcome feast in the Great Hall, and once again we were introduced to another new DADA teacher; a strange woman who insisted on being called Tonks. She looked fairly young, with pink hair and a lot of shimmer, it will be interesting to see how her defense skills are.but I suppose I shall have to save my judgements for after class today. Anyway, everything was completely the same as normal, save for one minor (okay, major!) detail. Every time I looked up, Harry was looking strangely at me. As always, he was in the same place at the Gryffindor table, facing my direction, giving me glances as if he thought I weren't going to notice.but the glances he was sending my direction were definitely of the sort I'd never seen from him before. Hermione and the Weasel kept trying to talk to him, and he would apologize to them and try harder to pay attention. It made for one very amusing evening.  
  
After my responsibilities as Head Boy were taken care of, I managed to make it to my bedroom to get some sleep. I dreamt that I was walking through a corridor on the 2nd floor, and I was looking down at a list of ingredients that Sev wanted me to get for him. I wasn't paying much attention because there were no students in the hall, but I soon found out I that was wrong. As I came around the corner, I ran into, knocked over, and fell on top of.Harry Potter. We were just lying there, chest to chest, silver eyes to green eyes, staring at one another. I'm not quite sure which of us started it, but the next thing I knew we were kissing. Speeding up the kiss ever so slightly, Harry's lips were exploring mine, showing no signs of stopping. I began to feel something slowly sliding up my chest, and recognized it as Harry's hand. "Draco." he said while still kissing me, "meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight." I was about to answer, but then I woke up. Merlin, why must you haunt me in my dreams, Harry?  
  
Well, I'm off to Class. I'll write later to tell you about my day. Draco Malfoy  
  
Sept. 2nd  
  
Merlin's Beard! Why does Draco Malfoy have to be so damned good looking? I could hardly keep my eyes off of him last night! He looks great today, as I sit here at dinner, glancing up to see him with that malevolent smirk plastered on his face. I wish that he would give me the honor to be one of the few people who have placed a genuine smile upon his lips.  
I'm such a fucking hopeless romantic. I found myself doodling Draco's name all over my parchment last night, instead of writing down my plans for the upcoming DA meeting. Hermione is watching me write this.thank the gods for the disillusion charm I placed on the book earlier! When anyone other than myself looks at it, it shows whatever I happen to be writing in Sindarin Elvish. (A form of language that came from the mind of the muggle J.R.R Tolkien) They're wondering why I'm laughing so hard now.well, I'll tell you, dearest diary...uh...journal.uh.thing. I was thinking that I could sit here and write "I want to run my hands all over Draco Malfoy right now." and they won't know the difference. Oh yes, I'm good. And I don't happen to be lying about the aforementioned thought, either!  
Classes were great today, Tonks makes a really great DADA teacher.but then again, I wasn't paying much attention in there due to Draco's presence. I'm glad it was mostly a review of things that I already know. I managed to make an absolute fool of myself during class, though. Apparently, Tonks wanted me to answer a question and I wasn't paying attention. She was standing over me for a good two minutes before I realized she was there. The entire class thought it was hilarious, of course.  
I just locked eyes with Draco. I think he's realized that I have a bit of a staring problem today. He doesn't look too mad about it.come to think of it, I haven't seen any of his harsh glances coming toward me in the last couple of days I've seen him. Maybe he's starting to realize that I'm not the person he always thought I was. I'm really not happy to be the savior of the wizarding world, I didn't ask for any of that. But what can you do. When life tosses you a wand, you better make some damned good magic. Does that make sense? Oh well, it does to me.  
Dinner is almost over, so I'm going to go play a game of chess with Ron, then work on that bloody 12-inch assignment on the lambas root and it's healing properties. Harry Potter  
  
Sept. 20  
  
Hello again,  
It's been a while since I've written, so I felt that I needed to catch up. I keep having dreams similar to the one in my last entry, but they keep getting hotter and hotter. The only frustrating thing about them, is they all end when Harry wants to meet at the tower. I'm really starting to get tired of watching him stare at me, and not making a move. It's obvious that he's definitely feeling the same way I am, so it's time for me to take things into my hands. I just sent my owl with a note to him, reading his now infamous line. "Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight." I didn't sign my name or anything, but I'm sure he'll be there. He always is- There. I run into him wherever I go. If I'm in the library, he's there. If I go to the great hall, he's there. I'm tired of that. I think that if we're going to be in the same place at the same time, WE are going to be there together. Nothing to do but sit back and wait now, I'm afraid. Draco  
  
Sept. 20th Dear Diary Thing,  
You will never believe what I just got in the post. Somebody wants to meet me in the astronomy tower tonight! Who? I don't know, because the letter was anonymous. But who do I think it is? Draco. Who do I hope it is? Draco. So am I going? Yes. Tonight is the night. Maybe nothing will happen, or maybe everything will. Two more hours to wait, and think about what could possibly be a life changing situation. Harry  
  
At 9 PM, both boys made their way up to the astronomy tower. Not surprisingly, Draco arrived first. He transfigured a crate into a couch, and sat down to wait. Harry entered the room about 5 minutes later, locking eyes with the silver-eyed boy sitting perfectly on the couch. They stared at one another for an eternity before Draco closed the distance between them and broke the silence. He only whispered one word, but somehow it seemed to justify the moment. "Harry."  
Harry closed the distance between them and with raised eyebrows, whispered "Draco."  
The extensive amount of emotions in the room clashed together at once, when Harry and Draco's lips met one another for the first time. The kiss was soft, sweet, and way too short for both boys, but things needed to be discussed.  
"What are we doing?" Harry began, gazing into Draco's shining silver eyes. "Is this real? You aren't going to wake up in the morning and decide to announce to the school that the great Harry Potter is a gullible idiot, are you?"  
"It's as real as you want it to be, Harry." He placed his trademark smirk upon his face. "As for me, I'm falling in love with a boy I've never given a chance. A wonderful person that I could have been friends with long ago, but I was too brainwashed by my last name. I really do want to get to know you a lot better," he paused, "that is, if you let me."  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled Draco into a hug. "Of course, Draco, I'd love for us to learn more about each other. And as for how I feel about you, can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes, Anything."  
"Will you kiss me again?"  
"Gladly." He smiled as he leaned in for the second of many kisses during that night.  
The boys hung out together on the couch chatting about anything and everything, lucky that Mrs. Norris or Mr. Filch hadn't stumbled across them.  
"Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where do we go from here? I need to be reminded once again that this isn't a dream."  
"Harry, we go wherever we want to go. I'll always be here. I promise to be by your side every step of the way, whether it be during the final battle with Voldemort, or living happily in a home of our own." Draco looked down at his watch. 5 A.M. "It's late, we should go. But don't forget what I've said tonight."  
"I think I love you, Draco."  
"I love you, too." With one last kiss, they returned to their bedrooms, both eager to start the rest of their lives together. 


End file.
